1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer accessories, and more particularly, to a tiltable notebook-computer cooling pad with a tablet-computer bracket. The cooling pad is useful to heat dissipation for a notebook computer and also useful to support a tablet computer in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers and tablet computers are the most popular forms of personal computer in addition to desktop computers. Notebook computers and tablet computers are designed to be particularly portable and work with the increasing popular wireless internet connection, so they are really portable devices. In recent years, with the joint efforts of engineers in the relevant field, notebook computers and tablet computers are becoming lighter, compacter, more endurant, and therefore portable. With the aid of the popularization of wireless internet accessibility, notebook computers and tablet computers can virtually be used anywhere and anytime, so they are extensively loved by computer users.
However, compactness somehow makes the heat-dissipating capability of such portable devices lower than that of other fixed devices, such as desktop computers and server computers. Conventionally, a notebook computer has its hard drive, CPU and power supply located near its back, so the back tends to heat up. Damages caused by the consequent heat accumulating effect are common.
For preventing a notebook computer from heat accumulation, various cooling pads of different materials, sizes and forms have been introduced to the market. When supporting a notebook computer, a cooling pad helps to dissipate heat by using one or more fans attached thereto.
In addition, a tablet computer is known as a pad-like computer, whose structure is streamlined and does not have any stands or supports to upright it for comfortable viewing. More and more modern computer users own both of a notebook computer and a tablet computer. For tilting and cooling the notebook computer and supporting and tilting the tablet computer, they have to buy and carry a notebook-computer cooling pad and a tablet-computer bracket. This is expensive and inconvenient.